


Sexy times

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a short smut of my two favorite people





	Sexy times

"UUH!" Freddie ringed out a loud moan, and it had followed up with a slap that echoed through the room. A large hand slapped against his lips, while the other made another slap against his bare ass cheek. Jim who was on the other side of him aggressively clenched his teeth, leaning forward so that his chest rested against Freddie's upper-back. 

"Do you want to get caught." Jim hotly whispered, with his breath lightly coating up Freddie's earlobe, arranging shivers to run down Freddie's spine. Freddie felt himself tense up under Jim's sexually-aggressive tone, and closed his eyes tightly while shaking his head. 

Freddie moved hesitantly forward, preparing himself for more thrusts as Jim leaned back up. Heavy hands rested on his waist, and Freddie's mouth was once again free to release genuinely quiet whimpers. He arched his back as Jim began to propel his hips against Jim's bottom again, causing a soft smack of their greasy-with-sweat skin to echo into the room. The smaller man let out subtle noises, covering his own mouth as Jim ran through speedy thrusts. Jim's right hand became propped up against Freddie's lower back, and his left hand had wrapped around Freddie's unbearably hard member. 

"S-Slow down." Freddie gasped, and winged his arm back to grasp at Jim's thigh. Jim just chuckled breathlessly, running his right hand up from Freddie's lower back- to under his jawline cashing on a tight grip to the column of his neck and jaw. He yanked Freddie's head up, and pried Freddie's backside up to Jim's own chest, and Jim began to hungrily suck; as well as bite on Freddie's upper neck. Which had been clearly sensitive since it released a rough groan from Freddie's throat. 

Jim's thrust began to increase, and the body temperature began to rise. Which left Freddie's member throbbing evidently in Jim's hand, the smaller man's breath begin to hitch lightly as Jim's moans grew more feverish. Jim felt his mouth fall open as his thrusts began to get increasingly more powerful, and more lazily — Freddie noticed a roll in Jim's hips that began to persistently jab at his prostate. 

"Oh fuc-" Freddie couldn't barely get the words out, and he had began to shake uncontrollably as cum began to spurt out in short strings. Which left Jim somewhat dumbfounded, and more than likely aroused. Jim began to purchase the rising sensation that began to rush into his member, and he started to breathe quickly. Letting out enticing moans as he shedded his seed inside of Freddie, causing his hand which had been wrapped around Freddie's neck, to rest on Freddie's waist to grip him closer. 

Freddie exhaustedly fell backwards against Jim, and it caused Jim to fall back as well. Releasing giggles, and other oblivious laughs. 

•••


End file.
